Minion's wonderful and funny adventures!
by SophieHolmes.59
Summary: It will be soon a story of 5 or 9 chapters but until then I give you the first chapter and hope u enjoy.


Megamind.

Chap.1: Valentine's day surprise!

'Oh Minion! Minion where are you?' Megamind yelled throughout are secret lair. I showed up a few minutes later to find it empty.

'Sir? Sir are you in here?' I asked looking around, worried in case something bad was going to happen.

'Minion there you are!' I almost jumped out of my suit, Megamind had showed up from nowhere and had scared the living spirit out of me.

'Yes Sir. You wanted me for something?' I asked again but with a bit less concern.

'Yes Minion, but it is a surprise.' Megamind suddenly beamed at me, which surprised me yet again.

'Does it involve Ms Ritchi again?' I rolled my eyes when I asked my question. I had a hunch that it did, most of his ''evil'' ideas did.

'Even better then that!' What could possibly be better then kidnapping Ms Ritchi? Unless he convinced her to come here willingly. No that'd be stupid, Roxanne wouldn't come here by sheer will. Would she?

Then I was suddenly introduced to darkness, I had then realized I had been blindfolded. And before I could say anything I was being guided somewhere.

Once we reached the unknown location, I felt Megamind's hands on both of my metallic shoulders and a genital push in a downwards motion. Meaning he wanted me to sit, so I slowly went downwards until I hit a solid object of which was the sofa.

'Sir? Where are we, what's going on here?' I asked when I heard his footsteps going further and further away from where I sat. I heard a second pair of footsteps but they where lighter.

Megamind was talking to someone but I could barely hear them because of their distance and the fact that they were whispering.

The two pairs of footsteps closed in on my location again, I felt something on my shoulders. It felt like hands, but not male hands. Female. It was a female.

Was it Ms Ritchi? No she would just come here willy nilly. Or would she?

I stayed as still as possible when I heard one pair of the two pairs of footsteps leave and finally fading.  
I was left alone with whoever that was behind me.

'Erm. Excuse me, but may I ask who this is behind me?' I asked curious of whom was behind me.

The person didn't answer me, I wanted to take the blindfold off and see for myself. But Megamind told me not to take it off unless our unknown guest takes it off for me.

Well this seemed firmilliar, it was like this in the morning.

I was in the kitchen like normal...

*Flashback*

'Hmm hmm. Hmmhmmhmm.' I was humming to a song that I was listening to and didn't hear anybody enter.

*Creak*

'Hmm. Doing my job, cooking for the boss. Hmm hmm ' I was still humming to myself I didn't hear the creak of the floor boards which was at the enternance of the kitchen.

*Light Clang*

'Hum?' Now I heard something, but just ignored it. Probably just a brain-bot right? Wrong. I was wrong it was the sound of a light chair being moved to a location which was beyond my care.

Hands. Two hands placed themselves on my soft robotic shoulders. I still hadn't noticed and I had been standing in the same spot for nearly 10 minutes.

'And now just for the finishing touches and it will be..Hum?' I was cut off when I felt a strong but genital circular motion on my shoulders.

Oh that felt good. Who ever it was had talented hands, I wanted to moan but I suppressed it incase who ever it was might be Megamind trying to test me.

Again. Oh there it was a firm yet genital push against my shoulders, damn I couldn't hold it back anymore.  
I dropped the herbs I had been using and let out the most embarrassing moan I could ever muster.

The motion stopped, as I guessed they must of been surprised by the sudden noise I made. I turned slowly and closed my eyes, not wanting to see whoever was behind me.

'I'm sorry about that, I just could help myself and..' I opened my eyes and there she stood. I was indeed shocked apparently so was she.

' .Ritchi?' I stuttered as I took in the sight before me.

'Minion? Hm, never mind.' Roxanne smiled as she leaned forwards. I took a small step back, incase she wanted to get down from the chair she was standing on. But apparently she grabbed one of my robotic arms and dragged me forward, close enough to be almost forehead to forehead. (Not including my dome that was currently blocking that from happening.)

Roxanne decided to make her move, she genitally grabbed the back of my glass dome and slowly leaned forward again. Before I could do much, it was too late...

Roxanne had genitally placed her lips over where mine would be. I was beyond shocked, no girl (Or woman) had ever tried kissing me before. And here I was, with Ms. Ritchi, being kissed on the (where it would be anyways) lips.

Megamind walked in the kitchen at that moment to see me, slightly backed into a corner of the desk, and Roxanne, who was all over the situation, kissing.  
He was shocked that much I could tell, Megamind slowly made his way for Roxanne and pulled her away from me.

*End of flashback *

And here I was with whoever the heck it was that was behind me. Damn it! There it was again that same genital gesture I had exsperianced the other day. Oh and it still felt as good as it did then, strangely it felt like the way Ms. Ritchi did it.

Oh. Oh wait don't tell me, that Roxanne was actually behind me and was giving me that odd gesture again.

' Ritchi? Is that you?' The genital gesture stopped, it had to be her or other wise the person would of kept on going.

'How did you know it was me?' It was indeed her, I recognized that sweet voice anywhere.

'Let's call it a hunchaaahhh..' I realized I moaned because had restarted the thing she called a ''massage.'' Roxanne giggled at my moaning and continued.

After 5 minutes of massaging, I had finally relaxed and was quite enjoying myself. Roxanne stopped again, I gave her a curious glance and she kissed me in the same spot as the last time she kissed me. My eyes widened even though it happened before I was still surprised.  
Another 3 minutes passed and she continued to massage me. Oh and heck it felt like I was in heaven, Roxanne had such talented hands and I was enjoying myself.

Roxanne leaned in close and whispered to me. 'Happy Valentines Day Minion.' And genitally kissed me again, even though I couldn't feel the kind gesture but I smiled and leaned into her touches.  
'Roxanne' I whispered her name as she continued to genitally massage my shoulders and around my neck area. She finally took off my blindfold, so I could look at her face to face.

'Are you enjoying your gift so far Minion?' Roxanne sounded so cute when she asked that in such a sweet and caring tone of voice.

'Yes I am. Thank you .' I smiled up at her and she smiled back. Finally I was happy and I didn't spend this Valentine's Day alone, I spent it with a girl who cares for both me and Megamind.  
But nevertheless I was happy and so was she and at the moment that was all that mattered.

How will things turn out for our two love birds? And how will Megamind cope when Roxanne tells him the truth?

Stay tuned to find out.

TBC.


End file.
